1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for cranes and aerial work platforms; and more particularly, to an obstacle avoidance and crushing protection system for outriggers.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of conventional cranes and aerial work platforms use outriggers to stabilize and level the chassis of the crane or aerial work platform prior to a lifting operation. An outrigger control mechanism extends the outriggers towards the ground, and performs the stabilizing and leveling operation. During this operation, obstacles in the path of a deploying outrigger can become crushed or cause the crane or aerial work platform to achieve a dangerously unstable position. Accordingly, a need exists for an obstacle avoidance and crushing protection system for outriggers.